Stolen kisses
by PrincessEdey
Summary: During the gift A strange woman saves Dawn before Doc can cut her, who is she and why does Spike seem so upset about her depature? spuffy T better then sounds hopefully
1. Saved

"BUFFY

"BUFFY! SPIKE!! HELP!" Dawn cried as Doc moved closer to her, "HELP!" there was a snap and Doc's body fell off the tower, but behind him wasn't Spike or Buffy it was a woman with black hair her eyes were the same color as Spike's.

She drew a dagger from her corset and stepped closer to Dawn cutting the ropes trying her there. She grabbed Dawn around the waist grabbed a line and jumped, landing right next to Spike and Buffy who were facing Glory. She shoved Dawn at Buffy and shoved them toward the exit. Shoving Spike after them, Willow, Tara, Giles, and Xander were already out. Anya was standing next to the strange woman. She grabbed her up in a hug and then ran to catch up with Xander.

"Be careful." She nodded and turned to square off with Glory. Spike left with one more glance at the woman, "Come on Spike." Buffy said putting her hand on his arm. He smiled down at her and guided her out of the area.

The woman turned to face Glory, "what don't want your brother to see you die." Glory said lunging at her, she side stepped it and smashed her hand into Glory's face breaking her nose, Ben came back into form., "Please don't kill me." She looked at him, "sorry." She said shoving her hand through his chest.

She bent down and put her hand on his forehead, he gasped sitting up, "What the." She covered his mouth.

In her British accented voice she said, "Don't talk. When the paramedics get here, tell 'em your name is Ben. You don' know anythin' else. Nobody is to know wha' happened." Then she walked away.

"What's you name?"

"Eden Pratt."

BTVSBTVSBTVSBTVSBTVSBTVSBTVSBTVSBTVSBTVSBTVSBTVSBTVS

Spike and Buffy walked side-by-side though the cemetery looking for vampires. They saved Dawn, averted the apocalypse, and saved the world. Again.

"Spike, im sorry." She said.

"Thanks love." He said, "it's fine pet, she was ready." Spike said tears stinging the back of his eyes. Buffy grabbed his hand and laced her fingers with him. He squeezed her hand, "I at least have you." He said.

Buffy leaned her head against his chest, "god I was so scarred. I thought she was dead." Buffy sighed, she and Spike had come to an understanding in the past few weeks, she could talk and talk for hours and he would listen, not saying anything unless asked.

He opened the door to his crypt and lead her to his sarcophagus, "Spike do you think I could borrow a shirt?" Buffy asked looking down at her torn up pink sweater.

"Yeah, sure pet I'll go get you one." He said disappearing into the lower half of the crypt. He came back up and handed her a shirt, "you can go change down there. I'll be up here." Buffy nodded and went downstairs and changed. When she came back Spike was sitting in his chair watching passions. Buffy sat down on the arm of his chair.

A few hours later the torches were still burning, Spike was asleep in his chair, Buffy's head was resting on his chest and his arms were around her waist her hands resting on his.


	2. Running

Eden walked past the cemetery, and towards the Summer's house

Eden walked past the cemetery, and towards the Summer's house. 'I have to find them.' She thought. Her stride didn't falter as she staked a fledgling as he jumped at her neck.

"EDEN!" she spun around and saw a brown head behind some trees, "what are you doing here?" Angel asked moving from behind the trees.

"Angel? I was helping Spike and Buffy with the Glory thing." She said hugging him.

Angel stared at her, "you look so. Wow." He said hugging her again, "god I missed you." He said slamming his lips on hers and shoving her against a tree. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

"Lover." He said biting her, "I've missed you."

She pulled back, "no. No you will keep missing me until you take your soul back." He grabbed her arms, "to late lover I was gone when I saw you." He said lowering his mouth to her neck again, "MOM!" she cried out desperately, "BROTHER! AUNTIE Drru." Her voice faltered, her eyes fluttered shut, and her body went limp. She hit the ground and saw blackness.

BTVSBTVSBTVSBTVS

"MOM!" A voice screamed waking Buffy and Spike, "BROTHER, AUNTIE Druu." The last part only Spike could hear, "stay here pet, if its what I think it is you don't want," she cut him off by running out the door. Spike followed after shaking his head.

They ran outside and proving Spike's assumption Angel was holding Eden up against a tree. Buffy's eyes went wide, "Angel?" his head shot up and Spike grabbed Buffy's shoulders pulling her against his chest, growling at Angel. Angel dropped Eden and started moving towards Spike and Buffy.

Eden rolled over stood up slowly, "get the hell away from them." She snarled stepping between the two vampires, "now." She hissed Angelus stepped back an inch she stepped closer and he stepped back. This kept going on until Angel was up against the tree.

Spike pulled Buffy out of the cemetery and out onto the street, "sorry pet." He said draping an arm over her shoulder. She leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed. There was a scream from the cemetery, Buffy made to go towards it but Spike pulled her back with a, "don't worry pet." He'd heard the sounds enough to know that Eden was just fine.

But when Angel's screams filled the air mixed with Eden's and Drusilla's, "Buffy go home. Please." Buffy looked at him, "pet please don't argue with me." She just kept looking, "Slayer go home." He growled. She leant up and kissed his cheek before running down the street to her house. Spike stood shocked for a minute before sauntering down the street back to the cemetery.

"SPIKE RUN! GLORY!" Eden yelled as she ran past carrying Dru with Darla running behind her, "she's after Dawn." Spike followed after her scooping Dru from her so she could pick up Darla who was limping. "Meet you in the junk yard. Bring them all." Eden demanded, "Dru behave." Darla warned.

"BUFFY LET US IN!" the door opened.

"Come in." Buffy said stepping aside, "what's going on? Why is she here?"

"Get the scoobies. Glory's back." Spike said.

"DAWN! XANDER! WILLOW! ANYA! TARA! GILES! LETS GO!" Buffy yelled yanking Dawn out the door. All of the scoobies came out the door following after Spike, who was now walking.

"Spike where are we going?" Xander, who was out of breath, huffed.

"Junkyard." He said kicking open the fence to the junkyard and setting Dru down. Buffy went to sit next to her pulling Dawn down beside her. Eden was sitting in front of a car, she popped open the hood and started messing with it. Every once in a while, Darla would try and start it. It finally rumbled starting.

"I win!" Eden danced closing the hood, "alright pile in." Eden said opening the RV's door.

REVIEWS?!Please??


End file.
